What if?
by RWBYDragonEye
Summary: These are a series of "What if" situations where I put the Hamilton crew in a situation that we think would be interesting. Some chapters may seem like crossovers but they are not, only referencing other Movies/TV shows etc. If you have an idea for a scenario let me know and I might put it up. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, since the fandom seems to have dried up a bit I have decided to introduce something new. This will be a series of "What if" situations where I put the Hamilton crew in a situation that we think would be interesting. In honour of the new Star Wars movie this chapter is:**

 _ **What if the Hamilton crew were part of a rebel group against the Empire?**_

 **Chapter 1: Star Wars**

.

.

"Whoa watch out!"

"I got it I got it!"

"They're still trailing us!"

"Zap can you shake them?"

"Of course I can!"

"You're doing a great job of that,"

"Jenny not now!"

"Dude I got one!" Dex shook his head at the tracker's enthusiasm. He aimed at one of the TIE fighters tailing them and fired. The ship lurched as Zap performed another spin to shake off their pursuers.

"Jenny, when can we make the jump to hyperspace?" the engineer growled in frustration.

"Give me a minute!" the craft shook from the impact of a shot. Zap dipped sharply and one of the fighters crashed into an asteroid, leaving two left. The Imperial Fleet still loomed above them, Dex continued firing at their pursuers, praying that somehow luck would side with them again. The ship lurched again and the TIE fighters came even closer.

"Jenny!" the engineer let out a breath crossed her fingers.

"NOW!" Zap activated the hyperspace sequence just as they cleared the asteroids. The ship rattled and jumped into hyperspace, leaving the Imperial fleet behind.

.

.

"That was a close call," Tung sat back in the common room, feet up on the table. Zap sat by one of the transmission stations, pressing the required buttons the engineer needed to fix their communicator. Dex was wondering the ship with his lightsabre in hand, thinking back to the days before the Empire, when he had been a mere padawan. He had never made it to knighthood, Order 66 made sure of that, but what kept him going was his master's final words.

" _Escape, make sure you survive so you can continue to bring peace to the Galaxy."_

And he had, meeting each of the others on the ship had brought a little peace and rebellion to the places he had been. As he neared the common room he heard a loud frustrated noise that, presumably, came from the engineer followed by a snippy comment from the pilot. He shook his head and replaced his lightsabre to his belt before entering.

"How's it going Jenny?" he asked cautiously, not wanting a screwdriver or a wrench thrown at his head. Jenny raised her head to answer him.

"Well, the communication system is all but fried. The hyperdrive system is only just working and I'll need to make some other repairs before we're floating dead in space," her words held an irritated edge. "I'm surprised it can fly at all, after the stunt you pulled," Dex held his hands up in defence.

"To be fair it was supposed to be a distraction,"

"Well you didn't have to keep flashing your lightsabre around like that, a long bright blue _glowing_ blade is the equivalent to painting a red target on you back and shouting ' _Hey! Here I am!'"_ Zap commented dryly.

"And dude, couldn't you have turned it off before running back to the ship?" Tung asked. "That's not smart thinking,"

"Alright, alright I admit. Not my smartest move, but we did get away,"

"We almost didn't thanks to Zap's piloting,"

"Hey!" he glared down at her. "I'm not the one that took so long with the hyperdrive. I thought you were a good engineer!" Jenny lifted her head and glared daggers at the pilot.

"Do you want to start this up again?"

"Hey guys calm down" Dex intervened the two before _another_ argument broke out. "I'm heading back to the bridge so of you need anything you know where to find me," he paused before walking out the door.

"And don't kill each other please,"

"No promises," Jenny called out. Dex shook his head and left. Tung stretched and stood, yawning loudly.

"I'm going to find food and take a nap," he said lazily. "Today's been busy," when the door closed behind him Jenny turned and punched Zap's knee.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed. Boy her swing was tough.

"Sorry, needed to take my frustration out," she stood and let the tool her held drop into the toolbox, rubbing her neck.

"It's all good," Zap paused. "But you owe me for that,"

"Do I?" Jenny eyed his smirk mischievously, he nodded.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for," he pouted slightly, finger tapping his lip. "C'mon Jen-Jen," he teased playfully. She glared at him and punched his shoulder again, Zap chuckled.

"Okay, that was called for."

"You can be such a child sometimes," the frustration and anger had left her expression, leaving an adoring spark in her eyes.

"I know," he stood and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I didn't mean what I said," he felt her nod.

"I know. I didn't mean that either, completely." Zap smirked and planted a kiss on her neck, Jenny pulled away and smirked.

"You missed,"

"Okay then" he kissed her hard on the lips and pushed her against the wall. Jenny's fingers tangled in his hair and his hands rested on her waist. After a few minutes Zap's com beeped and they pulled away.

"Zap? Can you meet me in the bridge please?" he rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing Dex," he kissed Jenny again, softly this time before pulling away completely. "Better get back to work,"

She nodded and kneeled back down, picking up the tool she had been using.

"See you later,"

.

.

 **Done! What do you think? Leave a review and if you have a "What if?" Situation PM me or leave it in the review section. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas (Or happy holidays for anyone else) and I will post again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update, school and general life can make you forgetful (and I was thinking about more scenarios). This chapter was requested by ZennyFan825, hope you enjoy. This chapter is:**

 _ **What if the crew were being chased by a Terminator?**_

 **Chapter 2: Terminator**

.

.

Shit.

Well this wasn't how the day was supposed to go.

Zap had no time to think about how ridiculous their current situation was. A simple day out with his girlfriend had transpired into running for their lives from a crazy man with a shotgun.

But of course, things got worse.

The two of them had run into a man and a teen who had pulled up in a truck and helped them escape. He looked down at Jenny's small form, dark blue hair mused and falling out of the ponytail she had swept it up in. she felt his gaze and looked up, big green eyes filled with confusion and fear. He subconsciously tightened his embrace around her before looking back to the teenager.

"So are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

The kid swept his green hair out of his face before turning to his partner.

"Should we tell them dude?"

"Might as well," the blonde-haired man had an Australian accent, he barely turned his head in his reply. The boy nodded and turned back to the couple.

"Well, how do I put this?" the boy tapped his gloved finger on his chin, Zap and Jenny exchanged glances. "Dex and I-" the blonde man -Dex- waved from the driver's seat. "We're from the future," if the boy was expecting a gasp of surprise, he was disappointed.

"The future?" Jenny's voice was full of skepticism. The boy shook his arms out.

"We are! We were sent back in time to stop the Terminator from killing you both!"

"What?" Zap couldn't believe it, this had to be a joke.

"Sorry mate but he's right," Dex called out. "That man who's after you two, he's a Terminator. A killer robot from the year 3000," the couple were silent, wide eyed and slack jawed. Zap tightened his hold on Jenny even further.

"Why is it after us?" he asked, voice slightly shaking.

"Because after the machines rise up and end the world your kid leads the rebellion and saves humanity," the boy replied casually.

"WHAT?" Jenny yelped, jumping up and out of Zap's hold, he froze up and stared at the boy.

"Are you serious?"

"A killer robot from the future nearly blew your head off. Does it look like we're joking?" Zap was still speechless, mouth gaping as he looked from the boy with green hair to the driver and to Jenny.

"S-So we have a kid?" he was bewildered. "Do we get married? Is it a boy or a girl?" Dex shook his head.

"You never did, the kid was, well an accident. You stayed with Jenny to support her and the child. And we can't tell you, it's bad enough that you know what happens in the future,"

Zap slouched slightly. There is an awkward silence before he asks another question.

"So, uh, how long were we together, before-"

"Six months," Dex cut him off abruptly. Zap frowned.

"But, we've been together for six months already. So at what point-" his eyes widened and he slowly turned to Jenny. The girl stared into her lap, eyes wide and pale as a ghost. Zap's gaze traveled down to her left hand, which sat against her abdomen.

"Jenny?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply when the back window shattered. The three in the back hit the floor as another gunshot rang out.

"Dammit! It's back!" Dex swore loudly and swerved the truck violently. "Stay Down!" Zap flung his arm across Jenny's back and put his other hand on the back of his head. He could hear the boy pulling out a gun and loading a cartridge.

"Tung! Fire!" there was a loud crack as the boy -Tung- fired the gun through the shattered window. Zap felt the girl flinch at the loud sound and he told her to cover her ears. Dex swerved the truck again to veer off the highway. Tung re-loaded the gun and fired again.

"It's still following!" Dex muttered something under his breath before making a sharp turn. The truck tilted sideways, threating to spill over. Tung fired again before grabbing a nearby wrench and lobbing it out of the window. Zap lifted his gaze to see the object connect with the terminator's head. The robots head snapped upwards before lowering back into position, it cocked the shotgun with one hand and aimed it.

"DEX!" Tung yelled back towards the driver, who swerved again, throwing Zap off balance. There was a loud bang and the truck shuddered.

"Back wheel's gone!" Tung informed Dex, he swore again and steered the truck off the road and into the scrub. He flicked off the lights and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Get ready to jump." He informed the trio as he pulled a knapsack out of the passenger seat.

"Jump?" Jenny shrieked. Dex unlatched a side door neither had noticed and slung a sniper rifle across his back.

"Either that or crashing!" he yelled back, holding his hand out. Zap pulled his girlfriend from the floor and took the other man's hand. "Tung!"

"Coming!" without warning Dex pushed them out the door and they were sent tumbling into the shrub, the truck hurtling past them. Tung appeared out of nowhere and motioned to them.

"C'mon dudes, we gotta keep moving," Zap looked down at Jenny in the darkness and met her eyes. She nodded and followed after the boy. A gunshot rang out and the three ducked, Tung took a pair of goggles and pulled them over his head.

"What are you-?"

"Night vision goggles," Tung hissed back, placing a finger over his lips. Dex appeared out of the bushes behind them.

"The terminator went after the truck, we need to get back to the highway and find another car."

"How are we going to get a car?" Jenny replied shakily. Dex turned to look up at the road.

"There's a crowd up there, people are stopping to see what happened,"

"And we're going to _steal_ a car?"

"It's not stealing, we're just commandeering the vehicle," Dex began to climb upwards. "C'mon, we gotta stay low," the four made their way up the hill slowly and back to the highway, where a small crowd had gathered, watching the flaming wreckage below. The terminator was, thankfully, nowhere in sight, giving the group a better chance at escape. Dex snuck up to an unattended car and peered inside, finding nothing important in the backseat he opened the driver's door and ducked into the seat, reaching over to pull out the bag in the passenger seat and place it on the road.

"Get in!" he hissed. Jenny slid into the passenger seat followed closely by Zap while Tung crawled into shot gun. The owner of the car heard it taking off and yelled in outrage, but they had already sped off into the night.

.

.

"That was close,"

" _Too_ close if you ask me," Zap looked over at the girl next to him, she had been mostly silent the whole ride and he was beginning to worry, well _more so_ as their current predicament required more than just worry.

"Jenny," he said quietly, she jumped and turned her head. He glanced down at her stomach for a moment before returning to her eyes and he saw the same guilty expression from when they met up earlier that day.

"I was going to tell you, today. But well," she trailed off, looking into her hands. Zap slowly pulled her into a kiss, then resting his forehead on hers.

"I am so thrilled, even with the threat of a killer robot," he gave her a lop-sided smile and she giggled in.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, both of you," he motioned to her flat stomach and she laughed.

While the two conversed, Dex looked at them through the rear-view mirror. Tung noticed the sad expression he held and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright dude," he said, voice low so he wouldn't disturb the couple in the back. "Not everyone gets to see their parents like this,"

"I know, it just. I've never seen them this happy,"

"Well then we have to make sure we stop that bucket of bolts. Then possibly the takeover,"

"Yeah," Dex's eyes never left the rear-view mirror, watching how the young people in the back embraced, never to realize their son was in the driver's seat.

 **Done! What did you think? R &R**


End file.
